The Bathing of Aleksa and Aunt Nino
by jewel60
Summary: This is a little something that just sort of popped into my head.


The Bathing of Aleksa and Aunt Nino

"`Ya ne pani`mayu", I don't understand Jupiter, you get into this bath and the years are gone? Just like that?"

Aleksa was having doubts about what Jupiter was telling her about the Regenex-2 bath. Jupiter's aunt couldn't wait to get in the bath and was trying to help talk Jupiter's mother into it.

"Just think 'sestra' we will be at the height of our youth again."

"And you'll feel like it too," Jupiter added.

Kalique, who had become like a sister to Jupiter, asked, "Are we ready ladies? Appearances must be kept up; you are royalty too as Jupiter's relatives. Especially if you will be staying on Cerise or even Orous, which is just much too crowded. I keep telling Jupiter to have an alcazar built here on Cerise."

Aleksa's mouth dropped open, "Jupiter, you must do this thing. This planet is beautiful. You have to do this thing; I would love to live here. We will be unable to return now if we are suddenly so young looking yes?"

"It's okay Mama, there's ways around that like saying you're relatives. But you're right we will all have to move too much if we stay looking young. Believe me there are plenty of things we can do to keep a lid on this for awhile. We might have to create 'old suits' for you," laughed Jupiter. She waved at the bathing pool, "Enough stalling, everyone into the bath."

Aleksa and Nino looked at one another and then clasped hands as they walked into the pool of blue water. Once in the center they turned to look at Jupiter and Kalique.

"I will count to three and then you simply hold your breath and submerge yourself in the water completely for another count of three, ready?" Kalique asked.

Aleksa still looked a little doubtful but Nino's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her and she was starting to look a little excited at seeing how she would look at her optimum physical health.

"Alright then here we go. One, two, three," and the two sisters submerged themselves for a second count of three and then emerged.

Kalique was beaming proudly as if these were her relatives, which in a way, they were. Jupiter looked at them both in awe as they walked out of the pool. Sims walked up to the two women and quickly dried them with a wand and clothed them in beautiful, flowing floor-length day gowns. Mirrors were placed in front of the two women who had their eyes closed for this part. They didn't look at each other not wanting to look until told to and at the same time.

"Open your eyes ladies," smiled Kalique, "and see your beauty."

Aleksa and Nino opened their eyes simultaneously and looked into the mirrors in front of them. Their mouths slowly opened in awe as they then turned to look at one another. They clasped hands.

"Sestra, you are so beautiful like I remember you from our youth," cried Nino.

"And you," breathed Aleksa, staring at Nino.

"Mama, Aunt Nino, Holy Crap! You look the same age as me," Jupiter was astounded by their transformations. She would have thought by now this process would have worn off but it amazed Jupiter every time she saw it. She had seen first-hand what Regenex-2, Titus's creation, could do. She had been present when Kiza had finally gotten her dose of the finest Regenex-2, which was the bath, and had come out of it the same way, amazingly fit and minus the cancer. It was a process, created by Titus and some scientists he hired, that negated the use of human beings at all, thus putting the Abrasax family, minus one Balem Abrasax, at the top in the 'verse. Their royalty was renowned and Jupiter and Kalique were in awe of Titus, who had been the family rogue. His older brother's death and eighteen months in the upscale portion of Deadland for kidnapping and plotting to kill Jupiter a decade before, had profoundly changed in him.

"You two must have been considered 'hot' in your days," Jupiter laughed. "I feel like I am looking at my sisters instead of my mother and my aunt."

Jupiter's aunt Nino struck a Marilyn Monroe-type pose and said "Yes we were considered quite the catch. I just never got caught."

They all laughed.


End file.
